The Glass Sword
by AelinAshryver
Summary: *This book is based on Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas* I will be posting once every 1 or 2 weeks, so bear with me if your waiting for the next chapter to come out. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be, but maybe quite a few. This story is set in the medieval times, with Kings and Queens. Thanks for reading my FanFic -Tilly
1. Prologue

***This story is based on Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Mass*** (Credit to the Author)

 **The Glass Sword**

 ** _Prologue – 18/4/1254_**

"I am Rose Faelin, and I will not be afraid." "I will not be afraid…, I will not be afraid" I say to myself again and again. I will survive this, I must. No one can know my secret, no one at all. Not even my closest friends and family know, at least not yet anyway. They all think I'm the perfect lady, but boy are they wrong. I'll probably never see them again. I'll die down here, just like the rest of them.

 ** _24/8/1254_**

"It's been 4 months since they invaded my home and shoved me out the door and into this hell hole. I haven't seen my family since the night of the attack.

My family is poor, so are most of the families in Wallow. We all have our own way of surviving, but I chose the easiest way. Also the most dangerous one. All things I do to survive in these slums are against the law. The things I do to keep myself alive are the easy ones. It's looking after your family that are the hard ones.

I am the only 15 year old girl who didn't have a job. Most people get jobs at the age of 8, even if it's just chimney cleaning.

I'm the eldest of 6 children in the family. There are my 4 younger brothers and my little sister Kate. Nate, Fin and Simon are all triplets, and have just recently turned 6. My other brother Johnny is the 7 year old devil on the street, everyone is either afraid of him or just wants to completely kill him for what he's done to them. No one actually knows what Johnny did but it's apparently too bad for anyone to talk about it. Then there's my sister Kate. People say she's the perfect daughter that anyone could ever want, she's already past her test with flying colors and got an amazing job working for the higher up families.

The test is something that everyone had to take at their 8th birthday. It's where you have to complete in a series of trials that the Covert set up to decide how your future plays out.

I never did my trial. I was never even classified as alive until a few years back. The Covert have set out to find me ever since.

I don't live with my family, in fact I don't even live in the same city as them.

*How Aelin got where she is will be explained in the first actual chapter*

Thank you so much for reading my very first Fanfic.

Sorry it's terrible, I expect to get better over the time.

This chapter/prologue is going to be the worst out of all of them because it's kinda just setting the scene and everything.

Thank you again for reading this and I hope you continue to read the rest of them.

If you have any feed back, or recommendations on how to make my account/story better. Feel free to leave them in the comments!

Thanks

-Tilly


	2. Chapter 1

(Credit to the Author – Sarah J. Maas)

 **The Glass Sword**

 ** _Chapter 1 – 25/8/1254_**

Beside me I hear a scream, then another one. What's happening? I think.

Then I hear it. The cack of the whip, slashing against an innocent person's bare back.

The guards are doing rounds again, like they do every few hours. It takes them forever to get around to everyone in the time that they have. A lot of the time, because im stuck in the corner away from everyone the guard normally miss me, hidden away in the shadows.

Then I do something I never expected to eve do in my entire life here. I ran. Well, I actually bolted to the door. In spite of what was happening around me, I kept my eyes on the nearing gap in between two wooden poles.

I feel something sharp stab into my foot, I yelp. Then everything went dark.

I awake to a sharp prod in my side. 'Ouch' I think. That's sharp.

I get poked again, and again, and again. Then, when I can't take it anymore I jump up. "Stop!" I yell to no one in particular. I feel someone's fist collide with my head. And once again I'm eaten up by the darkness.

 _I'm taken back to the day they took me. I'm coming home late from the market on the other side of town. And I here sirens. 'That's weird' I think. We're not fortunate enough to have healers, this side of the state. We're poor, and nothing we can ever do is going to change that._

 _That's when I turn the corner and see that the sirens stoped at my house. That's not a healer van, it's the army force one! Confused, I keep walking up to my house._

 _I hear a familiar voice calling to me from the second floor._

 _"Daisy!" They call._

 _It must be Kate. She's using one of her silly nicknames that she's made up for me. Since my real name is Rose, Kate insists that she calls me whatever type of flower she can think of. So it looks like today it's Daisy._

 _From where I am it looks like she's trying to get me to turn around and go back to the market._

 _'Maybe Mum and her have done surprise for me?' I think._

 _Suddenly a soldier walks up to and says in his gruff voice._

 _"Ya name Rose?" He asks_

 _In the window I see Kate quickly shaking her head._

 _When I don't reply the soldier automatically knows that my name is Rose, and that I didn't want him to know that._

 _He then grabs my hands behind my back, and yells to his companions._

 _"I've got the girl, I've got the girl!" He repeats over and over to the other soldiers._

 _The then shove me into a dark cell on the back of a cart._

 _Now I finally know what Kate was warning me about. They had come, they had found me. And they weren't going to stop until they broke me._

Thank you all for reading this.

I know I don't post much as it is and all. But im going to be posting even less now because I've realised that I just don't have enough time to be writing a Fanfic.

But thank you for staying with me.

-Tilly


End file.
